Small sets of integers of distinct sizes (e.g., an 8 bit set and a 16 bit set) arise in a variety of computing applications, such as entropy encoders. However, certain conventional methods put requirements on the values, or the relationship between the values, of the integers themselves, or are not quite as efficient.